


Convivial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [495]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby plans an office party. Things do not go as expected in her eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/08/2000 for the word [convivial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/08/convivial).
> 
> convivial  
> Fond of feasting, drinking, and good company; sociable.  
> Merry; festive.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #192 Mistake.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Convivial

The office party was in full swing. The ever convivial Abby had organized it and made sure that there were fun activities that would appeal to all. Plenty of food was available as well as a setup for electronic gaming, archery, laser tag, and many other activities. Abby, though, hadn't taken into account just how many employees would be there. 

The food vanished in less than twenty minutes and Abby had to quickly order and procure more to make up for her mistake. On top of that only a limited number could do the activities at the same time, so there was a lot of standing around. Fortunately, people were inclined to chit chat, so it wasn't as big of a deal as it could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
